True Love
by miyucamui
Summary: Edward wakes up and discovers he is married to Winry! And there is conflict between the two brothers because of this. Mustang misses Edward... Will there be any resolutions? Please read and review! WinryxAlphonse EdwardxMustang
1. Prologue

True Love by Miyu Camui

A/N: This is my first FMA fanfic. I added a song in to set the mood between Edward and Winry. I found the lyrics to be very fitting. I used the English translation for "Returner Yami no Shounen" by Gackt. I do not own.

For the record, this is based from the movie when Edward goes to seal the gate and has to leave Winry behind.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Prologue

Edward looked at Winry with longing. He didn't want to leave her behind, yet there was no other choice. A goodbye would have to do. Her blue eyes looked at him and he couldn't look away. He loved her so much.

_ As the moon, afraid of loneliness, holds onto the sky_

_ I cried out, searching for you, who I couldn't see through my tears_

_ The me reflected in your eyes was laughing_

_ It was before I wasn't able to see your smile again_

"Edward..." she whispered through her tears. "I guess this is goodbye?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I guess it is."

She embraced him and hung onto him tightly. "Don't ever forget about me."

"Oh Winry," he murmured as he breathed into her hair. "How could I ever forget about you?"

_ I continue to cry out in the darkness, I can see you_

_ You're too far away..._

_ Hold me so tightly that I'll break_

_ If I could only see you once again, even in my dreams_

_ Please give me eternal sleep_

Winry broke free from the embrace. "I know you have to go, but I want to let you know I will always be thinking of you. All that time you were gone, I never forgot about you. And I won't this time either. Tears were streaming done her face now, and Edward quickly wiped them away and lifted her chin up so she would look at him. .

"Don't cry, Winry. I will find a way to be with you again someday." Edward closed the distance between them and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into an embrace. "I love you," he whispered.

As he let go, Winry looked at him and smiled. "Oh, Edward..."

Edward knew that tone in her voice meant she wanted to say so much but she couldn't find the words.

Winry leaned up and kissed him. It was a deep, passionate kiss and as he would try to deny it, he enjoyed it more than anything. It was exactly as he had imagined.

Edward looked at her as she pulled away. "What was that for?

Winry smiled, her blue eyes gleaming. "You didn't think you were leaving without kissing me, did you?"

Edward laughed. "I guess not." He kissed her as passionately as she had kissed him.

_ Hold me so tightly that I'll break_

_ I awaken from my dreams, and it disappears_

_ Your voice, and your smile that I love too much_

_ I'll see you once again, because I promised that I would_

_ Cover me gently in a love that overflows_

_ Please give me eternal sleep_

"Goodbye Edward," Winry said.

Edward waved as he got in the ship. "Goodbye Winry. Goodbye Alphonse. Thanks for everything. Especially you, Mustang."

He imagined life before everything happened, and he pictured he was at home with his mom and Alphonse. But this time his father was there, and his mom was actually happy.

_I'm going home. At least they can live a happy life,_ he thought to himself. "I'm sure I will, too," he whispered.

_ I can't see you..._

As he drifted away from her sight, he let tears stream down his face as he could never forget the woman he loved with all of his heart.


	2. Chapter One: Reunited

True Love by Miyu Camui

A/N: I've decided to make a series out of my songfic but only the Prologue will be a songfic. The rest of the chapters will just be regular. I will try to update every other day. I always welcome any kind of reviews so don't be shy. Onward!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa does.

Chapter One: Reunited

"_Winry!" Edward screamed as she was covered in blood. He ran to her and cradled her lifeless body in his arms. She was delicate, like a flower. _

_Winry weakly opened her eyes. "Edward..." she whispered._

_Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes."Winry," he murmured at he stroked her hair. _

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"Because, you got hurt instead of me."_

_She shook her head. "No, I got hurt because I wanted to protect you for once."_

_Edward smiled. "Is that all?"_

_Winry laughed. "I love you, Edward."_

_"I love you, too," he replied._

_"I can't hold on much longer," she said, grabbing his hand._

_"Don't leave me," he cried._

_"We'll meet again."_

Edward sat up in bed and looked around the room. He was in his room and he realized it had been just a dream. _Why was Winry hurt? And what did she protect me from? _He thought to himself.

"Al?" he called just to make sure no one else was there.

The room was silent, and the only thing Edward could hear was the sound of his heartbeat.

As he looked around he smiled at the thought of seeing Winry again. He got up out of bed, wearing only black pants and a black t-shirt.

The door opened and in walked Winry.

Ed let out a scream and fell back on the bed.

Winry smiled. "What's wrong Edward?"

"What the hell _is_ this?" he yelped.

She looked at him with those piercing blue eyes and she smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not alright! What the hell are you doing here?"

Winry put a hand on her hip and glared at him. "That's certainly no way to treat your wife."

"WIFE?"

"You do know what a wife is, right?"

Edward blushed. "Well of course I do, but when did we--"

"For crying out loud, don't tell me you've already forgotten!" she exclaimed.

Edward didn't say anything and he tried to think for a moment.

_Okay as far as I know, I woke up and she was here. This is the same room I went to sleep in, right? But if this is the same place, why is Winry here and where is Al?_

"Are you hearing anything I'm saying?" Winry asked.

"I'm hearing you but where is Al?"

"Oh Alphonse? He went with Roy to look for a house."

Edward put on his shoes and walked out the door.

Winry chased after him. "Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Al!"

"About what?"

"I will explain it later!" he yelled as he ran to where he thought his brother would be. And he sure hoped so. His brother had a lot of explaining to do.

End of Chapter 1~

I know it was short but trust me, the wait will be worth it.


	3. Chapter Two: Whiskey

True Love by Miyu Camui

A/N: Okay if you're confused, don't be! Next chapter it will make sense. I know its not very descriptive but I will update later. Hope you enjoy. And if you read it, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I noticed I got all these hits but barely any reviews. It takes two seconds, I swear. Thanks for reading! Ja ne!

Chapter Two: Whiskey

Edward ran toward the house Winry told him Al would be. He was prepared to see Al, but it was Mustang that he wasn't prepared to see. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Mustang with disbelief. He hadn't aged at all, and the eye patch covered his eye.

"Hello, Edward," Mustang said, nodding.

Edward nodded back and didn't say anything.

"How's your wife?"

Edward shook his head and replied, "She's not my wife."

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"It's not important. Where's Al?" he demanded.

"He's not here. Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure," Edward responded. "I sure as hell need it."

Roy invited Ed inside and had him sit on the green leather sofa. The colonel grabbed two shot glasses and filled it with whiskey. He handed one to Edward and the drank. Four glasses later, the guys were beyond drunk.

"Why'd you say Winry wasn't your wife?" Roy said, putting an arm around Edward.

Edward laughed loudly. "Because, she's not!"

Roy looked at Edward in the eyes. "What do ya mean? I was at the wedding."

"I woke up and all of a sudden she was there. It was like a nightmare all over again," Ed whispered, and a tear fell down his cheek.

"Edward," Mustang said, stoking Ed's face.

As he glanced down at Edward, he noticed the boy had fallen asleep.

"What the hell is going on?" he whispered and kissed Edward on the cheek.

"I see you're quite comfortable."

Roy spun around and looked at the smiling face of Alphonse Elric.

"It's not what it looks like..." Roy began.

"Save your words. It's not like I give a damn."

Roy stood up. "Al..."

Alphonse glared at Roy and said nothing.

"He doesn't remember anything."

"What do you mean?"

Roy shook his head and walked closer to Al. "He doesn't remember marrying Winry. He doesn't know you despise him. All of it, he's forgotten."

"You're lying." Alphonse looked at the sleeping Edward and looked at Roy. "If he loved you so much, why'd he'd leave you? If he loved me, I'd be with Winry, not him."

"You're wrong. I'm the one who told him...told him that he should be with a woman."

Alphonse let his hands drop to his sides. "Why the hell would you do a thing like that?"

"Because...I knew he wanted children. And I could never give him that."

"You're stupid." Alphonse walked towards the door frame. "Don't come looking for me. I don't want to see you."

Roy sank to his knees and held onto the wall. _Damn you, Al. Your brother loves you and he doesn't remember a thing._

"Mustang."

Roy turned around to see Edward's face.

"I heard everything."

"I see."

Edward's eyes became clouded with tears and held himself tightly. "I'll be going now. Just give me a few minutes."

"Edward," Roy whispered, reaching out for him.

"Damn, why can't I remember?" he asked, the tears falling more frequently now.

Roy walked over to Ed and wrapped his arms around Edward. "It will be alright," he murmured.

"I hope you're right," he replied.

"It will be. I promise."


	4. Chapter Three: Crimson Lotus

True Love by Miyu Camui

A/N: Yay, I'm back with another chappie. This one will be much longer, promise. I hope you liked it up to this point. I love reviews and it only takes a few seconds to leave one.

Oh yeah, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa does. I also don't own the Gazette, "Guren" or any of their music.

Chapter Three: Crimson Lotus

There was a knock on the door. Edward opened his eyes to see Roy opening it and inviting the person inside. It was Winry. Ed immediately closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"What is going on?" she asked. "He didn't come home last night..."

"He's confused," Roy replied.

"About what?"

"He says he woke up and was married to you."

"So he doesn't remember anything?" Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

"Winry," Roy whispered. "Don't cry. We will figure this out."

"Maybe I should just go before he wakes up," she said. Edward heard her high heels click on the hardwood floor. "Don't tell him I was here," Winry added and shut the door behind her.

Edward sat up immediately and glared at Mustang. "What was that about?"

Roy smiled at him and lit a cigarette. "I figured you were awake."

Edward's eyes widened. "Since when do you smoke?"

Roy started to answer, but Edward interrupted him.

"What was that about?" he repeated.

"She's worried about you, Ed," he murmured.

"She is not my wife!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist on the chair nearby. The chair fell backwards with a crash and a painting of a lake on the wall fell on top of it.

Roy stood up and walked over to where the painting was and picked it up. Placing it back on the wall, he picked up the chair and sat next next to Edward.

"Before you destroy my house, let's calm down."

Ed pouted. "I am calm."

"You're angry and I know it better than anyone," Roy said, grabbing Ed's face within his hands. He pulled him towards his body and kissed him gently.

Edward pulled away and asked, "If I am supposed to be married to Winry, why do you keep kissing me?"

"No matter how much I try to deny it, I still love you, Edward. Your brother loves Winry and that is why he hates you. Because you married the person he loved most."

Roy hugged Edward and began to sing along to the radio that was playing.

I'm sorry... after awhile, let me sleep by your name

The passing days drew us closer

The pain is matched with joy

Both hands reflect that

I cry when i think of you

There is a rain of sadness

It's fine just to remain unknown

I tremble for repose, i remembered

What do you want to see in this reeled in dream?

I don't want you to fade

Let me hear, even a sigh

A small heartbeat, that isn't there

I want you come here!

Unchanging dreams, if this continues on

Please don't pause in your happiness

Even if it doesn't need to called out but

The drowning days are piling over me.

I don't want you to fade

Let me hear, even a sigh

A small heartbeat, that isn't there

I want you come here!

Even the hands of salvation is also in vagueness

Will there be a cocoon at intervals of the second, without the string tearing off?

I want to hear, even a sigh

Little rhythm to the sound of the heartbeat

Of untouched prayers delivered.

The name which I cannot call out I held closely

Counting with my fingers, I don't want tomorrow to disappear

Hearing with blocked ears

The sound of a broken cradle

The spring time will never come again

The crimson lotus is in bloom

Edward opened his eyes and looked up at Roy. The tears on his face kept coming but he was sound asleep, or so it seemed. As he sat up, Roy simply held onto him.

"What is it?" Edward protested.

"Please," Roy whispered. "Let me stay like this for a while longer."

Edward put his head back and let Mustang hold him for a while. When Ed was almost asleep, Roy got up and walked out the door.

_What's going on? _Edward thought and walked toward the door.

When he opened the door, the familiar face looked at him with menace. His blond hair was similar to his own and the eyes pierced into his own. It was Alphonse.


	5. Chapter Four: Brother

True Love by Miyu Camui

A/N: Yay I feel like I can actually write today...So I will keep writing until I get off work. Yes, I am avoiding working. But I can't help it!

I own...my children, nothing else. :D

Chapter Four: Brother

Ed stared at Alphonse's face. It was really him but he glared at Edward like he was his enemy, not his brother. His eyes glanced around but never left Ed's face.

"Al?" Edward squeaked.

Alphonse folded his arms and stared at Ed, saying nothing.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Edward cried.

Al raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" As he stepped back, he saw the tear that fell down Ed's cheek.

"Al..."

Edward wiped his tears and glanced at his feet. This wasn't fair. Al was his brother. How could Al hate him?

"Please don't hate me," he whispered.

Alphonse looked at Edward and realized he was serious. Obviously he had no memory of wedding Winry, Al's only love.

"Well," Al said, "are you going to invite me inside?"

Edward smiled and opened the door for him. When they made themselves comfortable on the green leather sofa, Al spoke first.

"Roy told me..."

Ed swallowed and just stared at Al.

"I didn't believe it at first, but your tears are enough to tell me you aren't lying."

"Al--"

Alphonse shook his head and said, "However, I can't forgive you."

"Why?" Edward asked, the tears forming again.

"Because," he replied, "I love Winry more than you ever will!"

Edward shook his head, the tears falling freely now. "I don't love Winry!" he protested. "I love Roy..."

"So you say," Alphonse said. "But look who you are married to."

Edward stood up. "I don't love her and I will prove it to you!"

"Ed--" Alphonse reached for his brother's hand but Edward ran from his grasp.

"You hate me? Fine. But I will not let you think I love someone I don't."

Edward was out the door.

Alphonse shook his head. He loved Winry so much, but was Edward telling the truth?

Edward ran towards Winry's house barefoot and the grass felt cool beneath his feet. His naked chest was cold and his hair flowed in the wind. His anger made him run faster and he wouldn't let anyone think different than what he felt.

"Winry!" he shouted at he got to the front door.

The door opened and Winry stepped outside. She was wearing a long white sundress and her hair was pulled back. "What is it, Edward? Have you finally come home?"

"No," he replied. "I don't know why you think I am your husband, but I don't love you. I woke up and everyone said we were married. Alphonse loves you and because of this, he hates me."

Tears formed in her eyes. "What are you saying?"

"Please," he whispered, "be with Al so I can have my brother back."

Her mouth dropped open. "How could you suggest such a thing?"

Edward looked at her with a stern look. "Winry, Al has been in my life since he was born. I don't want to lose him."

Winry felt the tears fall down her face. "But I'm your wife," she murmured.

"You aren't my wife!" he shouted, closing his eyes.

"But I am! Try and deny it, but the court papers say otherwise!" she shouted at the top of her lungs until her voice cracked.

"Please, Winry," he pleaded. "I just want my brother back."

"I see there is no changing your mind, is there?"

Edward shook his head.

"Very well," she said, taking a step back. "If you see him, invite him over for me." Winry forced a smile and looked at Edward. "Goodbye, Edward."

He didn't know why, but Ed felt a heaviness in his heart. Maybe he did really care about her after all, but not as a lover. Edward realized she was like his sister. But he knew he really did love Roy Mustang and he intended to tell him just that.

End of Chapter four. Hoped you liked it!


	6. Chapter Five: Happiness and Pain

True Love by Miyu Camui

A/N: Wow chapter five already...I'm excited, but I really would like more reviews. Don't let the fact that the first chapter is a songfic let you down! I really like reviews...Even if you don't like it, without being too mean, just let me know :D Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way nor do I own "Cassis" by the Gazette.

Chapter Five: Happiness and Pain

Winry curled herself in her canopy bed and cried into the crimson sheets. Edward didn't love her and she couldn't change that. But how did one suddenly wake up and not remember the person they were married to?

_I don't love you! You're not my wife!_

The words echoed in her mind and she cried even harder. And even worse, she was all alone. This was going to be a long night.

"Alphonse." Edward looked at his brother who was standing in front of the house. He had his armed folded as usual and he was crying silently.

Alphonse said nothing and looked at Edward.

"What's wrong? Why are you--"

Ed was interrupted with his brother punched him in the face. "You bastard!"

As he fell to the ground with a thud, Edward rubbed his face where Al hit him. "Ouch, that hurts you know. What the hell was that for?"

"Winry...you hurt her!" he screamed, the tears flowing.

Edward shook his head. "No, I told her to be with you. Then I left."

Alphonse walked up to Edward and knelt down so he was at the same level. "Don't speak to me ever again," he whispered and started walking away.

Brushing off the dirt, Ed got up and yelled, "Don't you walk away from me!"

Alphonse didn't stop, he just kept walking in the distance until he was gone.

Edward ran inside the house to find Roy on the floor. Glass was shattered everywhere and he was unconscious. As Ed knelt down, he saw that Roy's head was bleeding. Someone had obiously hit him on the head with a glass bottle. That person could only be Alphonse.

"Alright, Al," Ed muttered. "I can take a punch but this is way too much."

"E...Ed..." a raspy voice whispered.

Edward glanced down to look in the eyes of Roy. He was awake. Smiling he took Roy's head into his lap and said, "I'm so relieved."

Roy simply closed his eyes and hummed a song for Ed.

"Mustang," he whispered. "You're always singing for me. One of the many reasons I love you."

_I repeated it for a long time. I made you sad for a long time._

_I must have hurt you. Now I still cannot move._

_Why is it so painful to touch you?_

_I think it is because I was afraid of making the same mistake and losing you._

_I tried to recover the unforgettable days to stay close to each other._

_You hold my hand without asking anything._

_Even if you don't love me tomorrow, I must love you as I do now._

_Even if you don't see me tomorrow, I must love you as I do now._

_I will walk together, the future not promised_

_It keeps walking together, to the future in which you are…_

_I love you so much that I forget any suffering._

_My heart feels pain every time I count the days we cannot meet._

_The loneliness is piling up. Please don't cry alone._

_Even if we are so far away, we can believe each other._

_I wish to smile as it is. I don't want you to hurt yourself._

_I don't want to repeat such feelings, which have kept fading each time._

_Even if you don't love me tomorrow, I must love you as I do now._

_Even if you don't see me tomorrow, I must love you as I do now._

_Please, only look at me. Please, don't let our hands separate._

_I will walk together, the future not promised_

_It keeps walking together, to the future in which you are… _

Edward saw that Mustang had exhausted himself and was asleep moments after finishing the song. He carried Roy to the leather couch and laid him there, covering him up with a blanket. He would find Al. He absolutely had to.

Alphonse walked to Winry's house and when he arrived, he saw the door was slightly open. He gently pushed open the door and noticed the place had been trashed. The red couch was overturned and papers were spilled everywhere. The white curtains were torn, the dishes had been shattered on the ground, yet there was one thing that disturbed him.

There was blood on the walls and it spelled out a message: _**He is not of this world.**_

"Winry," he whispered.

Running up the stairs, he saw nothing had been touched. Winry was in her bed sleeping. She murmured Al's name and whispered, "I love you, Al."

Alphonse was surprised and took a step back.

She whispered it again and smiled in her sleep.

"Winry," Al said with a sigh and smiled. "To me, you are an angel." He sat down on the floor with his back against the wall.

Winry stirred and opened her eyes to see Alphonse. "Al! What are you doing here?"

Al shook his head. "After you called me, I waited for Edward and I lost my temper."

Getting out of bed, she sat next to him. "You both have a wicked temper," she said softly, chatising him.

"Winry, what happened downstairs?"

"What do you mean?"

Al shook his head. "It's nothing."

Winry put her hand on his. "I realized..."

Alphonse blushed but didn't move. He entwined his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand.

"I realized," she continued, "that I love you. And I am sorry we hurt you."

"Winry," he whispered and embraced her. Alphonse inhaled the scent of her hair and didn't let go. He wanted to stay this way for a while. He didn't want this to end.

Winry pulled away and said, "Al, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

Al smiled. "You can count on it. I won't ever leave you, that's a promise."

End~~ hope you guys liked it! Remember please leave reviews!


End file.
